In The Mind
by Stargazer1
Summary: This is my first XMen story. It takes place from the Statue Of Liberty to when Logan goes. This is in the view of Rogue.


  
  
  
  
In The Mind  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. The people who created them should be credited! I take noo   
credit! Heh! This takes place from the time from the Statue of Liberty to the time logan leaves.  
  
I feel the darkness surround me. I feel Magneto's powers run through my veins.It hurts   
so much. As his powers go to work I can feel my engery drain as I use his powers agaisnt my will.  
How stupid can he get! He could have killed himself by touching me to long! I thought he had   
wanted Logan or should I say Wolverine since we had got to the school. But since I found out   
that Magneto wasnt after him but after me surprised me. Who would want a girl like me? Later   
once I found out that he was just gonna use me to take out his plans I was so scared. He touched   
me so he would transfer his powers to me so I would die and not him! I could feel that I was   
going to die. Every second that his power went through my hands I just knew it. I have let out   
screams of pain and hurt but no one will hear me. I couldn't help it. Magneto had won.  
  
I felt a break. I felt Magneto's powers stop flowing. My energy was very low now. If I   
would have went on a little longer I would have be dead right then and there. I feel someone   
free my hands from the device I was holding. I feel strong arms wrap around me. I feel gloved   
hads brush my forehead. Come on Rogue!! Wake up! As much as I yelled that at me I couldnt open   
my eyes. My energy was to weak to do anything. I could hear a very soft murmer of words I can   
not make out. I felt the arms tighten around me. Soon they losen. I feel soft fingers touch my   
skin. The fingers were bare! NO! I kept screaming that in my head. That fool! What was he or she   
doing?? But deep down inside I wasnt afraid at all. I have no clue why. I soon felt them leave   
my face. I had gain little engery and couldnt make out who's it was. I was sad when the hand   
left since it felt so warm. I felt my head lean on someone's chest. I knew it was a guy since it   
was a flat chest, unlike a womans'. I felt skin again as the guy layed his head atop of mine. I   
felt the energy of the person flow into me. I also felt water on my forehead as his happened.   
Soon I could tell who's power's I was getting. Logan's.  
  
I screamed in my head. LOGAN! Get away! But that did no good. I couldn't reach him since   
I wasn't like Jean or the professor. Most of me felt safe in his arms while another part wanted   
to put him away since I was scared for his safty. I had recovered most of my energy. I could feel  
that Logan was on the verge of dieing. I knew I had to open my eyes! With luck I opened my eyes   
in a flash. I pushed him away. I looked and watched as he fell. I saw all teh cuts and the blood   
that was all over his body. I sank to my knees. I tilted my head down and noticed I had white in   
my hair now. I looked back at Logan. Why did he do that? I looked at him again. I was on the   
verge of tears. I did that to him. He did that to save me! He really did keep his promise about   
looking after me. I can feel Logan's attidude inside of me now. I saw the jet. Cyclops lowered   
the jet down. Him and Storm helped me get Logan into the ship. I looked at Logan once more. He   
shouldnt have done that. Jean walked up and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"He'll be alright."she said. I just hope he would be alright. I could never forgive myself if he   
died or something.  
  
Days later I was playing a game of fuseball with Kitty and Bobby. Sometimes Kitty's   
hands went through the hands of the bars. Bobby and I just laughed. Bobby and Kitty had been   
helping me out as Logan healed. I looked up to see Logan heading to the doors. I excused myself   
from teh game and walked over to Logan. I looked at him. He looked at my hair and I told him how  
I have gotten used to it.  
"You runnin' again?"I asked.  
"I have some things to settle up north."he responded.  
"I don't want you to go."I said. I couldn't bare to almost lose him again. I just couldnt. He   
took off his necklace that he had a tag that had numbers and the name 'Wolverine'. He put it in   
my gloved hand. He closed my hand shut. I could feel the warmness of his hand through my glove.   
Oh how I wished to feel it without wearing the gloves. Flesh to flesh. He looked me in the eyes.  
"I'll be back for this. I promise."he said as he turned away. I sighed but smiled. I knew he was   
going to keep his promise. he did about taking care of me. I put his necklace on. I smiled. It   
was still warm from his touch. I walked back over to Bobby and Kitty.  
"Is he going to come back?'asked Kitty. I nodded. Kitty just smiled.   
  
That night all I could think about was Logan. All the events that had took place since I   
met him in a bar in Canada. I still had his necklace on. I will not take it off. It meens so   
much to me. I sighed. I think I knew what that ment. I smiled. Kitty had turned out the lights a   
little bit ago so I didnt have to worry about the girls asking me questions. I knew what happened  
to me and Logan. I smiled again. I had fallen in love! I fell back on my pillow and sighed once   
more. I fell in love with my first real friend. A guy who understands me.  
  
The End 


End file.
